fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Dmitri Milos
Dmitri Milos is a minor character in Fargo Season 1. He is the child-like son of supermarket king Stavros Milos and has a habit of barging in and telling really cheesy jokes. History Early life In December 1987, after his family is forced to relocate, an infant Dmitri sleeps in the back of a car as his parents argue while driving down the road. The car runs out of gas, and Helena expresses concern about the baby freezing to death. Stavros, frustrated, gets out of the car to think and inadvertently stumbles upon the briefcase filled with money left by Carl Showalter. (Eating the Blame) Meeting Malvo During a meeting between his father and "Frank Peterson", Dmitri barges in to tell Stavros a joke he came up with, much to the latter's annoyance. After the joke bombs, he is quickly dismissed. Dmitri is later seen arriving home when Malvo is meeting with Helena Milos and her personal trainer Don Chumph. Dmitri recognizes "Peterson" from the store. He tells Dmitri one of his own jokes which he thinks his father will like. Upon bringing up his father, Helena tells Dmitri that they are being screwed over by him. Dmitri says he is still his father, and everything will work out. Dmitri embraces his mother hunching over and placing his head on her breasts, making everyone else in the room uncomfortable. (The Rooster Prince) As Stavros continues to spiral into insanity, Dmitri enters his father's office to talk to him about Helena. His father tries shooing him away, but he insists on telling him to be nicer to her. Instead, he gets scolded and begins sobbing until he is distracted by a cricket landing on the desk. Dmitri urges his not to kill it, but he does anyway. Several more crickets appear in the office and screams are heard from the store. The two of them run out of the office to find the entire supermarket plagued with crickets. (Eating the Blame). Death of the firstborn Stavros, having believed to have witnessed the Ten Biblical Plagues, now fears for Dmitri's life as the final plague is the death of the firstborn son. In order to prevent this, he decides to have Wally Semenchko take Dmitri to an isolated cabin where he believes he will be safe from "God's" wrath. While Stavros is collecting the money from the briefcase, Dmtiri enters the office having just talked to the pest control. He says that pest control does not think the crickets are local, which makes their presence here all the more odd. He brings up that he had called around local pet stores that all said someone bought a bunch of crickets, but Stavros cuts him off before he can fully relay the information. Instead he is told to pack his bags where Wally will take him to the cabin. (The Six Ungraspables) Dmitri is later seen at the cabin with Wally, becoming restless the longer he has to wait for this odd turn of events (and the storm) to blow over. Eventually, they receive a call from Stavros telling them they can begin heading home. While driving back, the winter storm finally starts to clear, much to Dmitri's pleasure. He and Wally are baffled when fish begin to fall from the sky. Suddenly, the car loses control and they crash, killing them both. Their bodies are later found by Stavros, who breaks down in tears. (Buridan's Ass) Episode appearances Season 1 *102 - The Rooster Prince *104 - Eating the Blame *105 - The Six Ungraspables *106 - Buridan's Ass Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 minor characters Category:Males Category:Deceased